The University of Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center has participated in the clinical trials of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) for three years. The Divisions of Clinical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Gynecologic Oncology, General Surgery and Hematology share responsibility for this multimodal multi-disease activity. Between June 1978 and February 1979, 10 patients (cancer) were entered into 25 treatment protocols. The program uses the resources of University Hospitals, where 90 acute-care beds, 13 minimal care beds, a 10,000 square foot oncology out-patient clinic and 10,000 square foot radiation therapy clinic are devoted to cancer care. Laboratory facilities for pharmacologic, endocrinologic, carcinogenic, hematologic and biologic cancer research occupy 40,000 feet in a newly constructed cancer research tower. All facilities are used for the training of pre- and postdoctoral students, house staff and fellows. Marshfield Clinic in Marshfield, Mt. Sinai and St. Mary's Hospital in Milwaukee, the Veterans Administration Hospital in Madison and the Marian Health Center in Sioux City, Iowa are active satellites in the Wisconsin ECOG program.